cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marco
'''Marco '''is the tritagonist of the film, ''Alien Espionage. ''He's the younger brother of Jalen and a genius inventor. After winning the International Science Fair, Marco was accepted into the Alien Espionage agency as their head of technology. He uses his technology to help his brother and friend, Jayhaf on their adventures. Background Marco was born three years after Jalen was born and the two brothers became immediate best friends. As Marco started his first day of school, he became immediately interested with the science class. His interest in the class began to grow as he participated in the science club, summer camps and science fairs. By the age of 13, Marco became a master inventor and the unbeatable champion of the science fairs across Miami. Marco longs to be accepted into one of the alien agencies and help create technology to increase the business' productivity. Sometime when Marco was in middle school, he befriended two alien ambassadors who treated the young inventor with kindness and care. Afterwards, the three went their separate ways and stayed in touch with each other. Development Marco wasn't based off a person, he was created by the storywriter who chose to have him, be Jalen's younger brother and a genius inventor. Princess Isabel from Disney Junior's 2016, TV Show, ''Elena of Avalor ''inspired the storywriter to create Marco as they are both young inventors. Personality As the school's greatest inventor and most popular student, Marco is highly respectable and idolizing to the other aspiring inventors out there. Although, he is found to be popular by every student in the school, Marco is shown to have humble side to his personality as he enjoys inventing for simply the fun of it. Just like, Jalen, Marco is very likable person and seems to have a clean friendship with his classmates, fellow scientists and teachers. Even though, their days at school are alright, the brothers have to cope with Shanye, a student who is bitterly jealous of the brothers for their popularity. His relationship with Jalen is very close and he's always there to give his brother, helpful advice and vice versa. He's also there to comfort his brother whenever he's feeling distraught and encourages him to go on with the adventure. Marco is an enthusiastic dreamer and always encourages others to use technology for good and not evil. He also wishes to use his technology to help the world and hopefully the galaxy. As a dreamer, Marco refuses to give up and always wants to keep on going with an adventure, no matter what anybody says. While appearing outspoken and cheeky, Marco is loving and loyal to the people, he's close to. Throughout the film, Marco was able to prove to others that he is a skilled inventor by amazing Jalen and Jayhaf with the tuxedos, spy car and laser cannons. He is also shown to be very quick at inventing as he was able to create several telepathic guns for an army. Physical appearance' Marco is a 13-year-old boy with light brown skin. Up until the film's climax, Marco wore a green shirt and grey jeans. During the final battle, Marco wore a white shirt and black pants. Powers and abilities * '''Genius-level intelligence: '''Marco is shown to be extremely intelligent, clever and brilliant. * '''Various martial art skills: '''Despite not signing up for any athletic activities, Marco is shown to be a skilled fighter. * '''Excellent Inventor: '''As mentioned before, Marco is an excellent and fast inventor. ** '''Sewing: '''Although, it wasn't seen, Marco was shown to be an expert in needlework as he created tuxedos and battle suits for Jalen and Jayhaf. Appearances Alien Espionage Marco is in ELA class, presenting a project on a real hero. He invited Jalen and Jayhaf to come to visit him. When they came in, they told the story of how they became AE agents. One month ago, Marco is competing in an international science fair against Shanye. Marco wins and Jalen congratulates him. Shanye insults Marco on his invention and blames Jalen for "stealing" his girl. Jalen says that Shanye should focus on creating an invention that would help and not hurt people. Shanye bitterly swears vengeance on the brothers and leaves. Jalen then leaves to meet up with Karina. Sometime after Jalen's departure, Marco receives a letter from the AE agency. He decides not to open it until Jalen came home. Later that night, when Jalen came home, Marco read him, the letter that said that Marco was accepted into the AE agency as the new head of technology. He also promises Jalen that he'll find him, a job over at the AE agency. The next day, Marco starts his new job as the new head of technology. While collecting the papers from his workers, Marco hears a beeping coming from the camera room. No one was in there, so Marco pressed the beeping button and watches the footage. This prompts him to notify his boss, Jim about the video footage. Seeing how this poses as a threat to the city of Miami, Jim calls for agents but Marco informs him that all of the agents are out on missions. Jim says that he needs two strong, smart and selfless agents. Marco knows who to get for the job and quickly leaves the agency to get Jalen and Jayhaf. They are brought to the agency and they show them, the footage of a man pouring a green liquid into the dam, causing the entire water supply to turn into slime. They both accept the job offer and quickly change into the tuxedos that Marco made for them. He then presents them with laser cannons and a spy car. With the car and high-tech weaponry, they drive off in their car to the dam. At the dam, the agents discover that the slime is acidic and continue to search around the dam for clues. Suddenly, the slime breaks through the dam and flows rapidly towards the forest. Jalen and Jayhaf quickly get into the spy car (that quickly transforms into a plane) and flies after the body of slime. While flying over the slime, the agents discover that the slime can also sprout. By using the car's build-in radar, they are able get through the sprouts and over to the entrance of the forest. The agents then drop a small bomb pellet that which hardens the slime into powder. Back at the agency, the agents are cheered for their heroism. In order to celebrate, Jalen takes the gang over to Florida Freedom. Karina announced the group trip to the Bahamas and Marco mentioned that he was inviting two friends to the trip. Afterwards, Marco and Jalen returned home to their house. Early in the morning, Marco receives a call from Jim saying that two alien ambassadors were shot down last night. Concerned, Marco quickly rushes over to the AE agency to comfort the ambassadors. Jalen and Jayhaf rush to the agency and discover that the alien ambassadors, Dave and Robbie are the friends that Marco was inviting to the Bahamas trip. He tells the story of how he met them and wonders why they befriended him. With their remaining strength, Dave and Robbie answer by saying that Marco was someone worth protecting. Before the poison is done spreading in their brains, they shared one more hug with Marco. Once they were done with the hug, Dave and Robbie were dead. Saddened by their deaths, Marco went over to an empty room to mourn the death of his alien friends. Marco's dilemma prompts Jalen and Jayhaf to go after the murderer despite Jim's objections. Later that night, the agents learn that the Rattus general, Poison and Shanye are responsible for the death of Dave and Robbie. With help from Rondellus and Gordon, the agents are able to set a cataclysmic explosion that killed the thugs and supposedly the alien and Shanye. Although, the alien is supposedly terminated, Jalen and Jayhaf are scolded and punished by an angry Jim for their rebellious actions. Marco and the others come into the office and learn about the incident that occurred last night. Marco is shocked at the fact that Jalen abused his technology but is then touched when Jalen says that he was only doing to avenge the ambassadors' deaths. Jalen and Jayhaf are fired from their jobs and Marco gives up his job along with Karina and Lily. The gang meet up at Jalen's house and over there, Marco comforts Jalen as he begins to lose hope. Doing this lifted Jalen's spirits. A few hours later, Jalen and Jayhaf blast into space onto a planet with Caroline who eventually betrays the agents and leaves them to rot in the planet and help her bosses (Poison and Shanye, who survived the explosion) with their plans to eradicate the human race. Marco waits patiently for the agents, only to witness Caroline's betrayal. He deduces that she abandoned the agents on the barren planet. By using Rondellus and Gordon, they blast over to the barren planet and rescue the agents. Marco gives the agents, battle suits and the rest of the gang, telepathic guns which will cure the mentally disturbed Rattus Army of Poison's mechanical tampering. At the Florida Planetarium, a battle is initiated and with help from the school's athletes and the AE agents, they are able to cure all of the Rattus soldiers. The battle comes with Jalen and Jayhaf between Poison. He uses his laser pistol to blast the AE agents into the forest. The reformed Rattus Army use their mental powers to generate a gigantic ball of electricity and with help from Marco, they launch it at Shawn, which savagely damages his head. Marco then tosses, the agents, two laser cannons. With them, they disintegrate Poison for his crimes. Afterwards, Jalen, Jayhaf, Marco, Karina and Lily are reinstated as AE agents, the Rattus army return home to their planet and Rondellus and Gordon chose to stay in Florida with Marco as his new best friends. Back in the classroom, Marco summarizes his report and heads out of the classroom to join the others on a trip to the Bahamas. Category:Article of the week Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:African-American characters Category:Alien Espionage agents Category:Scientists Category:Wooten characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Bosses Category:Inventors Category:Mechanics Category:Agents Category:Martial Artists Category:Spies Category:Students Category:Pilots